Success of Zero
by LostSoul000
Summary: Louise, in her anger, told everyone she would summon the best familiar in her class. She was prepared for total and complete humiliation, she was pleasantly surprised when she summoned a hydra! Though she quickly realized the trouble that came with having a dragon as a familiar.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea if this is going to be a long term series or not, right now it's just something I'm writing in my free time along with Uchiha Oddity, because I'm working on the genin test and I am unsure whether or not the combat scene I'm writing will even turn out good…**

 **Just don't expect often updates, like maybe once a month, or maybe twice a week, depends. Also the reason for writing this is simply because I'm tired of reading fanfics of where Louise summons a human instead of an animal, so I might write a couple of FoZ fanfics like this. Maybe where Louise summons a Pokemon or a normal animal, and maybe one where she summons a dinosaur.**

 **I plan on writing a lot of stories. I have like 30 story ideas spanning multiple fandoms, like RWBY, Naruto, Familiar of Zero, Pokemon, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Parasyte, The Disastrous Life of Saiki K, and a couple of crossovers too. Let me know if you have any personal request of a story you would like to see written, if you do just PM me or leave a review (though try to log in when you do so I can PM you back). Anyways, enjoy the first chapter of Success of Zero! ^^**

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, youngest chilld of Karin of the Heavy Wind, and… a failure of a mage. Louise seemed to complete inept in magic. Because of this she earned the insulting runic title, Zero. Thus making her name Louise the Zero, zero talent in magic, and zero percent chance of doing anything other than explosions.

It was only thanks to her written work that she manage to stay in the academy, and even then, if she didn't summon a familiar she would have to leave out of shame. All that work to stay at the top of the classes that didn't involve active magic casting would be pointless. She HAD to summon a familiar, she had practiced the ritual many time over, perfecting each and every symbol right down to the smallest margin, if she failed it was because she was a zero, no other factor could contribute to it. The worst part was, that in her temper, she claimed that would summon the best familiar in the class. She COULDN'T screw this up it just had to work. That didn't stop her from being nervous, especially when a certain big breasted girl with a rather dark skin tone, one that may have been the cause of previously mentioned outburst, summoned a fully grown fire salamander.

THAT made her feel sick to her stomach, and when Zerbst's friend, the quiet, bookish Tabitha, somehow summon a DRAGON of all things she knew she was doomed. She was hoping for some kind of large bird or lion that would impress everyone, how could she compete with THAT! When that bitch called attention to her it even made it worse, then followed by the taunting of "Go on, summon something better than a dragon!" coming from a random noble in the background, she nearly fainted.

She took a deep breath, in and out, steeling her nerves and prepared herself for the humiliation that was sure to follow within the next few moments. She drew each line and curve meticulously, once complete she begun the chant. She sounded out each word slowly and steady, taking great care to sound out each and every word.

 **BOOM!**

The sound rang out impossibly loudly as the earth shook, knocking everyone of their feet, including her teacher. After a while laughter started up, then came aggressive response from one particular outspoken redhead individual. "Are you trying to kill us Zero?! You could have at least made the explosion smaller!"

Then more laughter, that was until a multiple hissing noise emanated from the depths of the smoke which hushed everyone. A wind spell from Professor Colbert revealed what made the noise and gasps rang out.

A dragon. A silvery, white dragon with 13 heads, 11 were sleeping but two were wide awake and looking rather disgruntled, glaring with piercing red eyes, one head was raised high while the other was nudging it's other heads in to a more wakeful state. Soon all the heads were up, six were looking at the humans in front of it and the other seven were looking around at the surroundings that suddenly changed while it was sleeping. Now that all heads where up, large folded up wings were visible.

Louise was doing everything she could to stop herself from breaking out in dance and song. She summon a HYDRA! A beast that hadn't been seen in over a hundred years! Despite her best attempts at control, a small smug smile wormed its way on her face.

"Well Ms. Vallière, c-could you please bond with your familiar. Having an untamed hydra is not exactly safe, especially in a school. I'm sure you can understand." came Professor Colbert's voice that gained a slight stutter when said creature glared at him for talking.

This was enough to snap Louise out of it and she immediately rushed over to bond with it, she would have to find out it's gender tomorrow, though it was probably male as it seemed rather masculine, though it may have just been it's species. Regardless of sex, she was very please, as no matter who you were or where you were from, summoning is very impressive, and the fact that it was obviously capable of flight, as most species of hydra actually weren't, and big enough to ride was also a very good thing, as familiars that could be used as flying mounts were very respected.

The problem was it took a powerful mage to control a dragon, something she was not. Thankfully when she kissed him on the tip of the snout to bind it to her there was no struggle, though it was in a considerable amount of pain, something she thoroughly disliked.

After the binding, it still took a while for everyone else to extract themselves from their haze enough to leave, still to dumbstruck to do anything but walk away, their familiars loyally padding after them.

With a big grin on her face she ordered, "Come familiar," a grin which widened when it obeyed.

She would have to think of a name tomorrow, but for now she was pleased as she began to make her way back to her room.

 **This chapter seemed… Sloppy. Anyone else getting that feeling? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and for those who also are reading Uchiha Oddity, expect a chapter tomorrow, probably. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no excuse for my lack of writing…. Just laziness, I guess. New chapter though! So there's that! Anyways….. Hope y'all like it! ^^**

 **Wait! Wait! Actually, a little warning here. THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON! Situations both sexual and gory in nature will show up in the this story! One of those will be showing up in this chapter! If you don't want to read that feel free to skip that part. Once you get to the bath scene (yes, I did in fact write a bath scene) read slowly as it does happen spontaneously. Notice, for that person who asked me to make This story a Louise x Familiar story, I'm afraid that's not happening. In the most crude form possible, Louise is not going to get fucked by a hydra, sorry to disappoint. I did however did implement a scene that you had less than innocent intentions for. I have no probably adding a something into my story if my readers will like it, just PM or leave a review. On a side note, there is going to be a yuri pairing in this story and if you can guess it in the reviews before you read this chapter then I will give 500,000 non-existent dollars.**

She stared wide eyed at the creature before her, red stained it's lips as it devoured it's meal. Three heads were always up but often switched with others in order for every head to get their fill. The act of eating wasn't surprising, almost everything living ate, no, but how much it was eating is an entirely different story. A cow. That's how much it ate. A whole cow. Nothing was left. No entrails, no bones, nothing, all of it was gone. An odd gurgling noise (which was almost high pitched in comparison to its usual guttural tone) came from each head. It seemed rather happy, it's large tail was cheerfully swishing to and fro behind it, it kind of was like a puppy, except not at all. She hoped and prayed that it didn't eat daily and it would now be full for a couple of days.

Once they had gotten back, she had pulled a string that hung low from the ceiling, that string would ring a bell in the servant rooms, each bell had a name on it that signified who was ringing. Depending on how much you rang, showed what you needed. One bell was just a simple call, two was cleaning, three was food, anymore that three meant emergency. Depending on what bell you would ring would decide the type of servant came to you. Rang once and your average servant came that could help you with directions or the like, they often worked in with the cooks, the cleaners, and often changed positions so they could familiarize themselves with the grounds and the processes of everything in case something happened and a servant couldn't perform their duty. Rang twice and a member of the cleaning staff would come, thrice and a kitchen hand would come running. It was simple and easy to understand. She naturally rang the bell three times.

When the servant, a young girl, came, She quickly demanded that she and her familiar be shown to the appetite room. The room was filled with various foods of all different kinds, all in small portions. This decided the diet of your familiar. Whatever they ate was placed onto a list that contained all foods that a single familiar could eat, every familiar had this list. When they arrived she glanced around at the room, it had every type of food, from apples to chickens to just plain grass.

She patted her familiar on the back and gave the verbal signal, "Well, go on."

It rushed forward each head moving to a different type of meat. Each on eagerly dug in but when the food ran out it began making a sad whining noise, expressing it's thoughts on the now lack of edible food. They were lead into a room nearby and a large slab of raw beef was placed on a large metal dish in the center. It was quickly eaten and her familiar made sounds of wanton. After a while of this on repeat, the chefs eventually placed the entire carcass of the creature they were cutting strips from. This led to where they were now.

"O-oh," It was the only thing Louise could say. What else could she say? Her so called "beautiful, wise, and powerful servant" devoured an entire cow. While it was obviously powerful, being a dragon, the fact is that said familair was very much a pig when it came to eating. That posed a very serious problem. While it doesn't seem like much, if a familiar's appetite is too large to sustain on the normal income of food that comes in, the master in question has to order the food out of their own pocket. Ordering a cow daily is not something her family could afford no matter how wealthy they were, if even the royal family would most likely be swamped under all the expenses.

When she finally got out of there, she was still numb from shock as she wandered around the grounds, her feet carrying her mindlessly, as the hydra followed obediently. By the time she had regained herself she was in one of the outside fields where familars were let to rome and interact with other familiars as well as relieve themselves. Think about it, it would probably be best if she let her familiar empty itself before they turned in for the night.

"Familiar!" She called, and immediately multiple heads snapped in her direction, the rest still causally sniffing around or sleeping. "Go, umm, well, go to the bathroom or…. Something?"

She realized as soon as she opened her mouth that she had no idea how to tell her familiar to go to the bathroom, or even if she could command it to do that. Thankfully, it appeared lady luck was still in her favour as it walked around for a second before deciding that a spot next to a nearby tree was suitable, as embarrassing as it was, she could use this as a way to decipher its gender. It leaned back on its hind legs.

This action exposes a large slit above a clenched hole placed just above it's tail, this made her quickly jump to the conclusion that the hydra in question was obviously female. Which kind of annoying because all of the names she had come up with were male, However, before she could start trying the think up some feminine names for her familiar, the slit opened up and a spined fleshy object emerged from-!

Louise felt as if the entirety of her face was ready to burst into flames. "A-alright, I g-guess you are male after all."

Even if it-HE was her familiar it was the first time she had seen something like THAT! While she was well informed on the entire process of procreation and she had a decent idea of what males were equipped with per say, she had never pictured a penis to look so- so- vulgar and lewd! Needless to say she didn't pay anymore attention to her hydra's private time.

Well at least she could name him, though whether or not it was worth it is entirely up in the air.

 **[Success of Zero]**

She woke up to hot air blowing on her face, and something pressing into her side, softly sniffing. Eyes slowly drifted open before she caught side of a beast lumming over her, fanged maw exposed, crimson eyes gleaming with a wicked intelligence. A scream began to bubble up in her throat. However it suddenly caught when her memories of the previous day came rushing back to her. A grin split her face, and greeted her hydra with an overly cheerful, "Good morning Salazar!"

His response was a happy grumbling noise. She thought the name was fitting, being named after the great earth mage Salazar Slytherin the Serpent, who was renowned for summoning massive scaled golems made of silver and emeralds, with his familiar being a massive snake called a basilisk and a creature known for its lethal petrifying gaze.

A yawn broke through her thoughts and made her realize her surroundings, looking around the room she could see that the sun was just beginning to rise. She had early asked her familiar to wake her at sunrise as a test of his intelligence, and it appears Salazar passed with flying colors. Her hand mindlessly stroked his jaw affectionately as she murmured a soft, "Good boy."

She decided to then begin getting ready for her day, but before that, a celebratory soak. There is are hired water mages that give the water minor cleaning properties, so any grime would be naturally washed away just by relaxing though most still washed themselves. Quickly setting up the bath with deft movements before stripping down her nightwear and sliding into the heavenly warm water as it slowly began to fill up to her chin, when this happened she used her foot to shut off the water and then closed her eyes with a content sign.

At some point (maybe twenty or so minutes later) Salazar had wondered in, probably curious why she hadn't come out yet, and started sniffing about the bathroom. Seven heads worked together scouting different areas of the room, while three kept an eye on her and the rest slept on his back buried amongst great folded up wings. When this was done five heads decided it was time for sleep while the others kept glancing around the room. Though one head in particular was apparently feeling particularly thirsty as it began to drink her bath water.

"Salazar!" She accused with traces of amusement, "No drinking the bath water!"

He looked intently at her, before promptly going back to his new water. She try to push his head out of the way but the thick powerful muscles that made up his neck were much too sturdy for her half hearted efforts. Eventually she gave up, with a resigned sigh and a smile tugging at her lips. Before long his tongue raked across her bare skin causing a very unladylike shriek of laughter to escape. Apparently Salazar thought this was particularly funny as before long multiple head beginning licking at her, particularly her sides and the undersides of her knees, both of which were unfortunately highly sensitive. She had no defense her hydra's merciless onslaught and simply sat there consolveing with laughter. This, however, drew the attention of a nearby maid who heard her screams and had rushed in, obviously worried. "Miss Louise are you alri-!"

She was silenced as she watch a vicious looking dragon playfully tickling his master as she shook with giggles against the cruel assault. However, this scene quickly stop as one of the heads caught sight of her and reared his head back with a hiss. "Oh! Siesta, what's the matter?

One head tilted toward Louise with a curious noise and she simply patted the head and gave an answer to his unasked question, "She's a maid who works here, and a friend."

The last part was softer but no less easy to hear which causes a pleased yet embarrassed blush to form on the young maid's face. "Oh Miss Louise you flatter me."

"Don't be ridiculous Siesta, I am not flattering you, I'm just telling you the truth." She dismissed with an careless wave of her hand.

Siesta's blush lightly intensified as a small smile rose onto her face. Oh Louise may seem harsh to most, cold-blooded even, but deep down she was kind. It was a well known fact among the servants that Louise was her favorite, of course to them it was a mystery why as she always acted so rude and pompously, at least until they saw how they acted toward each other, some even going so far as to tell them that they would make a good couple. Her face suddenly reddened even more severely. She quickly shook her head to escape those thoughts, however this had the unwanted side effect of drawing Louise's attention.

"Is there something wrong?"

Siesta's entire face now acutely resembled a tomato. "No!"

Her voice suddenly distinctly high pitched. Louise stood up and and placed a hand on her forehead before she let loose a startled gasp.

"You're burning up!" She announced eyes and voice colored with worry. She quickly pulled Siesta toward herself and closely examined her. With very little actual medical knowledge, she declared, "You don't seem sick so it might just be stress! Oh! I know! Her come get it, a nice bath will help you relax!"

Siesta tried to back away only to be cornered by Salazar and nudged back into Louise's grasp. Louise quickly began disrobing the flustered maid. Before pulling her into the bath with her, unfortunately for Siesta, there wasn't completely enough room for them both which resulted in Siesta's breasts pressed flush again Louise. Both of them locks eyes and Louise realized how indecent this looked. Her face quickly changed to match her friend's own. They stayed eye locked for a couple seconds before the daughter of the Heavy WInd sprung into action, grabbing the young maid by the shoulders and pushed them apart and after a little awkward movements they both manage to sit across from each other.

Tension, that may or may not be sexual in nature, thickly permeated the air. Louise herself found herself following a drop of water that had begun it's journey down her shoulder before sliding between her _assets_ and promptly felt rather jealous of said droplet. Her mind going back to the sheer softness when they were pressed against her. All she wanted to do was bury her face deep in her cleavage and-! No! NO! NO! StOP! She vigorously shook her head, unintentionally mirror Siesta's previous actions. She was betrothed! She refused to let herself fall to the temptation! Though.. It is not entirely uncommon for a lord to have a mistress and it wouldn't be much different. Not to mention fairly easy to purchase Siesta….

DAMN IT! STOP! She need to cool down, yeah, that's all-

"Louise?" Came the worried voice from her sudden bathmate. She blinked and realised that Siesta wasn't more than a couple inches away from her. Instinctively started leaning forward, before she could catch herself she had lip locked with her closest, and admittedly only friend. Siesta's eyes fluttered shut as her hand's nervously went to cup Louise's face. Louise's hands quickly grasped her hips. The shorter girl lowering her down and slide her toward her until she was practically on top of her. Then reality came crashing down.

Eyes snapped open as she violently reared back. "Oh Founder! Siesta, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't think! I-I mean, I d-didn't mean!"

Louise was now close to tears but in a rare moment of boldness from Siesta, she pulled her back down. "Let's think about this later, okay?"

Siesta then closed the gap, and there were no more words. A forgotten and slightly confused hydra got bored and wondered out the room.

 **AND THAT A WRAP! Thank you so much for reaching and I hoped you have enjoyed! I am sorry this took so long but I tend to right very erratically. I don't have a very set in stone plan with this story so feel free to add input. If you want me to put a lemon in here, since I'm definitely considering it, let me know.**


End file.
